Hello Dean
by codla
Summary: inspired by a gifset seen on tumblr: ONE SHOT. Dean is dead and Cas is left to mourn his best friend, but how can he move on when his whole life centered around Dean? (SLIGHT hints of destiel, can be passed off as friendship if destiel isnt your thing)


Inspired by this gifset found on tumblr: thekansasmoose tumblr com post/78308430432/loki-taa-daa-supernaturalapocalypse-in-which

* * *

"Hello Dean"

_It was a cold day, Cas knew that. Despite the fact he could no longer feel the elements now that he had regained his grace, he had been human long enough to know it was cold._

Cas cleared his voice and tried to continue on but words failed him. Instead he chose to survey the grounds.

_They were beautiful; he could say that without a doubt. The graves that scattered the grounds were not in a particular pattern (from what he could tell anyway), they were random; almost like they had popped out of the ground without a thought. Which Cas figured was similar to death. It happened without a thought, without a plan._

"Sam insisted on a funeral, not that a lot of people turned up." He managed a chuckle that was filled with pain more than amusement. Everyone who ever knew Dean was dead, there was really no one left to come.

_It had been interesting a funeral. Mrs Tran had attended and Cas had felt Kevin's presence amongst them as well. Sam was there of course, but it was just them four, standing side by side watching the sun go down. Sam had tried over and over to say something. The only thing he could manage was five simple words: "Me. I'm all that's left". Eventually Mrs Tran left. Then it was just us._

"And we did not burn your body. This time it was me that insisted."

_The fight between Cas and Sam over this was huge. Sam wanted closure. If there was still a body, there would never be closure. There would always be the chance that he would come back. Sam couldn't handle that. It wasn't until Cas threatened to fly away with the body and not let Sam know where it was that he agreed._

Cas cleared his throat once more. There was many things he wished to say, things he wished he had said when Dean was alive.

"You were special. You had a light within you that I saw in no other man; in no other angel. But you were more than that: you were special to me. I…" Cas could not go on.

_He remembered all the times they had spent together. The road trips, the laughter, the experience. Dean had introduced him to the simple hamburger. Dean had introduced him to music. With Dean by his side, Cas had rediscovered his Father's world._

"Thank you. For everything." A lonesome tear slipped down Cas's cheek.

_Angels were not meant to have emotion. They had obedience and that was it. But Dean had taught Cas understanding. And with understanding of mankind came the understanding of emotions. Cas finally understood that man felt more than guilt, pain and suffering. Perhaps that was why Cas did not think twice when one more tear joined the other. It was Dean who had shown Cas sadness, so it was fitting that Cas cried his first tears over Dean's grave. Dean: the man he shared a profound bond with._

"I promise to keep him safe Dean. I know I haven't always been there for the both of you in the past. Believe me I know."

Cas wiped his eyes and cleared his throat once again.

"I failed to keep you safe and I will forever remember that; regret that. But for you Dean, I will watch over Sam."

Cas took once last glance at the headstone. It was just a simple, generic headstone. 'RIP Dean Winchester, loving brother and loyal friend.'

_But Dean was much more than that in Cas's eyes. He was fierce and protective. He was caring and selfless. He had done so much good to the world, and no one would ever know. No one would know of his struggles and his pain. _

Cas knelt to the headstone and placed his hand on it. The words began to morph and change before his very eyes. Cas stood up and left, never looking back. He never returned to the grave again and when questioned about the changed headstone by Sam, he lied through his teeth. He would lie for Dean.

Sam knew Cas was lying. Who else would change the headstone to say nothing but:

Dear Dean Winchester

The most selfless man I know

It's me. I need you.

* * *

I'm sorry if that had any errors, I wrote this in about 10 minutes whilst I was crying my eyes out because that gifset brought me to tears.


End file.
